The energy consumption of a railway vehicle is directly related to the speed thereof. Thus, methods exist for determining an optimal speed for the railway vehicle, making it possible to minimize the energy consumption of this vehicle, while meeting the schedule requirements that a railway vehicle must typically respect.
A driving assistance device for a railway vehicle is already known in the state of the art, including means for determining such an optimal speed. The driving assistance device also includes means for indicating this optimal speed to the conductor, so that he takes it into account when he drives the vehicle.